Taismo: Unending
by Sonrioz
Summary: With his love dead, and only moments to spend with her spirit before she is taken away, can Tails somehow find a way to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Taismo Unending

Ch. 1

Tails watched as the two super hedgehogs collided with the Metarex planet, destroying it along with the one he loved…

"NOOO!!!!!!! COSMO!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as the pieces of debris scattered throughout space.

He got up and ran out to the deck, right under the destroyed cannon.

"COSMO!!!!!" he yelled out.

A noise from behind made the fox jump, "Cosmo?" He turned around to see a blue hedgehog standing there, who was walking towards him.

"Sonic?" Tails asked him, but he didn't reply, and kept walking.

"Sonic I….I" he stuttered

Sonic stopped in front of him, and raised his fist in the air. Tails' eyes widened as he did this, "S-Sonic… what are you…"

Sonic lifted Tails' paw with his other hand, and placed something in it.

"Here Tails, I'm sorry, I looked for Cosmo, but this is all I found" Sonic said solemnly.

Tails looked at his hand, and found a tiny white seed.

Tears began to leak from his eyes, as he clenched the seed in his fist. He collapsed onto Sonic, with a waterfall of tears streaming down his face.

"Sonic! Why did this happen?!" He shouted.

"I shouldn't have fired that cannon! Now I'll never get to see her again! Cosmo… I-I"

Tails pushed Sonic away and ran off, but he tripped up along the way, and curled up into a ball, shivering in despondency.

"C..C…. Cosmo…." He said softly, "I-I shouldn't have fired…. I should have thought of another plan!!!"

He began to slam his head into the ground, "WHY COULDN'T I THINK OF SOMETHING?!?!"

"You gave it your best, buddy…" Sonic said softly, walking over to him.

Tails stopped banging his head, and looked at the hedgehog, "It wasn't good enough! I should have thought harder…"

"Come on bud, there was nothing you could have done…" Sonic said sympathetically, offering his hand to Tails.

Tails knocked it away and slowly stood up. "You don't know that!!" He yelled at him, "There must be something I could have done…. In fact, I know there was. There had too be!"

"Tails…"

Tails was weeping a great deal, and he turned away. "Sonic, I…. I should have waited a little longer…" He said very weakly.

"You had to stop the Metarex… If you had waited…"

"I know…. But……" Tails sighed, "Come on, lets go home…" He said, and walked off.

"Buddy…" Sonic sighed, and followed him.

Tails entered the control room, and found Cream and Amy still crying in the corner. He ignored them, and turned to the control panel. He starred at it for a long time, and Sonic eventually placed his hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to do it Tails, I understand."

Tails shook Sonics' hand off his shoulder, and slowly walked over to the chair. He looked at the trigger he pushed just a few minuets earlier, and burst into tears.

"Cosmo…." He muttered under his breath.

"Tails, I can do it." Sonic offered, but Tails ignored him and warily sat down. He punched a few buttons, and input the word 'Home' onto the monitor. The ship began to turn, and Tails fell onto the controls crying.

"S-Sonic… If it's alright with you... I'd like to be alone for awhile..."

"Alright buddy…" He replied, then went over to Cream and Amy. He whispered something to them, and they all left with the door shutting behind them.

"Cosmo…. I-I should have told you… Why did I have to be so shy…." He cried to himself.

He stood up and kicked the consol several times, "DAMN IT!!!"

He then collapsed up against the wall, and cried into his knees. He sat there for awhile before, "…Tails?"

"Huh, who… who's there?" Tails asked, wiping the tears from his eyes. He looked around, but no one was there, "Guess I'm hearing things…" he said, and started to cry again.

"…..Tails…"

"Who's there?" Tails asked, standing up.

"….Tails…."

"That sounds like…."


	2. Chapter 2

Taismo Unending

Ch.2

"That sounds like…. COSMO!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, a bright light appeared, and Tails had to shield his eyes.

"Cosmo? Is… is that you?" Tails asked excitedly.

"….Yes Tails, its me." Cosmo replied, appearing in front of Tails in her adult form.

"C-C-COSMO!!!" Tails yelled in joy.

She slowly walked over to him, and with each step she became younger, until she was back to normal. She grabbed his hands and began to speak, "Tails, thank you. The Metarex were defeated, and my seeds were spread throughout the galaxy."

"But, you're…. gone…."

"Don't worry Tails, I'm not gone. I'll always be with you." She said in a voice that was very comforting to him.

"But… it won't be the same…"

"I know Tails, but please don't worry about me… I can be with my family, and all of my people now… and you have Sonic, and all your other friends."

"But… you're more then that… Cosmo….. I-I…"

"Tails, let me tell you something first… You see, over all the time I've been with you…" She took a deep breath, "I kinda fell in love with you, Tails…" She said blushing.

"R…really?" He asked in disbelief.

"I know its silly, but I wanted you to know that…"

"No Cosmo, it's not silly. I love you too." Tails reassured her.

"You do? Honestly?"

"Of course, Cosmo! I've just been to shy to say so… that's all…"

"Oh, Tails!" She exclaimed and she hugged him tightly.

"Cosmo…" Tails said softly, and they both cried into each other as they embraced.

They hugged for a long time, before they broke it off at the same time and starred deeply into each others eyes.

"Why'd it have to be this way, Cosmo? You didn't have to go out there. We still could have stopped them."

Cosmo started to cry harder, "Tails…. You know that if I didn't, Sonic and Shadow might not have been able to stop him…"

"But, we didn't know that for sure… I could of came up with something else…"

"Tails…. It was the only way. A very powerful force was needed to stop him, and even in their super forms, they couldn't have done it on their own…"

"Cosmo… there had to be another way…"

"Even if there was… it's to late now…"

This made Tails burst out in tears, and he grabbed onto Cosmo, "Don't say that! I can bring you back, I'll figure it out! I love you Cosmo, please don't leave me!!"

"Tails, I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice…"

"Cosmo….." Tails whimpered breathlessly.

"Tails…" Cosmo also burst into tears, and hugged him as tight as she could.

"I-I don't want to leave you, Tails! If I could, I would go back and stop this from happening."

"Cosmo, I-I… I love you so much Cosmo! I should have just told you when I first realized it! Now look what happened."

"I love you too Tails! I too should have told you… I guess, I just thought no one would ever love me…"

"Why would you ever think of something so horrible Cosmo? There's no reason why you shouldn't be loved. You're the most kind and gentle person I've ever met."

"Awww, Tails, that's so sweet. I-I just thought… since I left all those who cared behind… that…well…"

"Cosmo, that wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything then."

"I know, but…"

"No buts Cosmo." Tails said, breaking the hug and starring deeply into her eyes, "You did all you could. Don't blame anything on yourself. After all, you stopped DarkOak, and you repopulated your people."

"You're right Tails." Cosmo wiped the tears from her eyes, "That reminds me, did you find the seed I left behind?"

"You mean this?" Tails asked, holding out the seed Sonic handed to him earlier that day.

"Yes, that one. That's a very special seed, Tails."

"How?"

"Its my lifeforce seed. If a Seedarian dies before she has kids, this seed is produced. If you mix it with someone else's life force, it will grow into a baby!"

"Really? That's amazing Cosmo!"

"Yes, and I left it for you."

"Huh, you left it here… just for me?"

"Yes, I want you to mix your life force with it, so it get grow to be our child!"

"You want me to be its father? Aw shucks, Cosmo." Tails said blushed, and rubbed his foot into the ground.

Cosmo giggled, "Of course Tails, that's why I came here. I had to tell you I loved you so you would want to take care of it."

"Thank you, Cosmo." Tails said, hugging her once more.

"You are very welcome, Tails! Now listen, you need to hold onto it for a week so you're life force can merge with it. If you let go of it, even for a second, you'll have to start all over again Tails."

"Alright Cosmo, I can do that."

"Once it's ready, it will glow yellow. All you have to do after that is plant it, and take good care of it. Then it will grow into a baby Seedarian!"

"Alright Cosmo, I'll take extra good care of it!"

"Okay Tails, but understand that you can't neglect it for even one day. And it will take 12 years to grow."

"Don't worry Cosmo. I will take good care of our child." Tails said, giving her a smile.

"Tails, you're so sweet! Please don't ever change."

"Don't worry Cosmo, I won't"

She giggled, then looked into his eyes again, "Please don't forget about me. And raise are child to be as sweet as you are."

"Cosmo, I will never forget about you. You're the most special person I have ever meet. But as for are child, I won't raise him or her to be as sweet as I am. I won't stand for that!"

"Wha… what?" Cosmo gasped

"It's unacceptable for our child to be as sweet as I am."

"How… how can you say such a thing?"

"I'm going to raise our child to be as sweet as you, Cosmo." Tails put his hand on the side of Cosmos' head, "You're a hundred times more sweet then I am!"

"Aww, Tails!" She leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

Tails blushed, "Aw, Cosmo…" he said tipping back and forth, "Thanks!"

"You thought that was something?" She giggled, then got very close to Tails, and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Wow, Cosmo! Where'd ya learn to kiss like that?"

"That was my first time."

"Really? There's no way that could have been your first kiss."

Cosmo blushed, "You thought it was that good?"

"Of course Cosmo! I wouldn't say it if it weren't true."

"Thanks Tails." Cosmo giggled.

They starred into each other's eyes for a while, then Tails expression grew sadder, "Cosmo…"

"Yes Tails?"

"How much longer can you stay here?"

"I'm not sure, I guess until the end of the day."

Tails looked at his watch, "That's 5 hours from now. You want to go see the others?"

Cosmo shook her head and grabbed Tails arm, "I want to spend more time with you. We never got time alone before I died."

"Alright then, we can go back to your room if you want."

"Lets go to your room Tails. I've never been in there."

"Alright, let's go!" Tails said, and Cosmo wrapped her arm around Tails', and he escorted her to his room with her leaning into him.


	3. Chapter 3

Taismo unending

Ch.3

Tails was escorting Cosmo to his room. They were very careful so that no one heard them. They soon reached the door to Tails' room, and entered it.

"Well, it's cleaner then I thought it would be." Cosmo giggled, and Tails laughed to.

"You have a picture of me?" She asked as she examined the picture of her and Tails on the wall, the one of the day they first met.

"Oh, uh… yeah… heh.." he said blushing.

Cosmo looked at him, and began the chuckle. "You're so silly, Tails."

He blushed even more, and turned away.

She rubbed his back, "And, I like that about you. It makes you special."

"You really like that about me?"

"Of course, Tails!"

She then sat down on his bed, and gestured him to sit next to her.

Her face grew sad, and she sighed as she started to speak, "I'm sorry I can't stay with you Tails… I shouldn't have left…"

"It's not your fault Cosmo. I shouldn't have shot at you…"

"You couldn't let the Metarex get away though…"

She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him so they were lying side by side and facing each other.

"Tails… I love you so much… If I had just told you…"

"We've been over that Cosmo, it's not your fault. Its mine."

"How is it your fault, Tails?"

"At least you had a reason for not telling me. I was just to shy to say it."

"I didn't have a real reason, and your not that shy. You probably just didn't want to mess it up. Although, you did slip up that one time."

"When was that?"

"On the day we were looking at the stars. You started to say that I was beautiful, but stopped before you could finish."

"You knew that was what I was going to say?"

"Of course Tails. I only pretended to think you meant the stars were beautiful so you wouldn't be to embarrassed."

"Cosmo…… if… if I had told you then……"

"I know Tails… But… don't blame yourself. I shouldn't have just dropped it."

Tails looked very sad and concerned, so Cosmo decided to change the subject.

"Do ya still have my seed?"

"Of course Cosmo!" he said, showing it to her.

"Just checking. Promise you won't lose it Tails."

Tails gave her a big smile, and raised his hand, "I promise to you Cosmo, that I, Miles Prower, will never let this seed out of my sight!"

They both laughed, then starred into each others eyes for a very long time.

"I love you Cosmo."

"I love you too Tails."

They continued starring into each other's eyes, then Cosmo began to kiss Tails again.

"What are ya doing, Cosmo?" Tails asked while blushing heavily

"… I…I just thought…. since we only have a few hours… I….." She blushed and turned away, "I'm sorry Tails… I just love you so much, and never said anything… I-I just… I wanted you to know that my feelings were true…"

Tails placed his hand on her head, and turned it so she was facing him, "I know you truly love me Cosmo. Why else would you have come back? Why else would you want me to take care of your seed?" He gave her a smile, "Cosmo, Its me who should have to prove how much I love you."

"Tails… I know you truly…" Tails but his finger on her lips, and kissed her. "Cosmo… your right. We only have this time together… and I need to show you I love you."

They were both tearing up. They moved in at the same time, and meet with a kiss. And they continued to kiss, until the door flew open, "Hey Tails, how ya… AHH!!" Sonic came in, saw them, and ran back out, "Sorry, sorry! I didn't see anything, I swear!"

They both started cracking up as the hedgehog went hysterical.

"Sonic, calm down. We weren't doing anything that bad." Tails yelled out the door.

They heard Amy run up, "Sonic, why are you hopping around like that?"

"I saw Tails, and Cosmo, and they were in bed together, doin' it!"

"Ew, ew, ew , ew ,ew!!" They heard Amy yell

They both walked out into the hallway, "We weren't doing it Sonic!"

"But your were on top each other, in bed, kissing!"

"Sonic, you have a sick mind!" Cosmo yelled, "That doesn't mean we were doing it!"

"You two were doing it?" Cream asked in disbelief as she came up from behind.

"Oh, brother. We weren't doing it!" They shouted at the same time.

"Wait… Cosmo…. you…you're alive?!?" Sonic asked in disbelief.

"Sorry… but, no…." She said bleakly, with a tear in her eye.

"Then… how were you doing it with Tails?"

"I wasn't doing it with Tails." She said weakly, and began to cry, "I'm only here until the end of this day… and when I found out he loved me….. Maybe I did go to far…"

"You didn't go to far, Cosmo." Tails held her hand and attempted to comfort her, "This will be the last time we'll ever have together…"

She started to cry even more and hugged Tails, "I'm sorry Tails…"

"Cosmo, don't worry about it." He told her, and patted her on the back as she cried into his fur.

"Tails, I don't want to leave you!"

Tails began to cry too, "Cosmo… I don't want to leave you either."

"I'm so sorry Tails! I wish I could stay here with you forever, not just until the end of today."

After hearing this, Tails jumped and gasped loudly. Cosmo looked up at him, "Tails… what's wrong?"

He gave her a huge smile, "Cosmo! I might be able to grant that wish!"

"Wha… what do you mean, Tails?" she looked very confused.

"I'll explain it later," he started as he broke the hug, "but right now I have to go do something." He said as he ran off.

"Tails…"

"Don't worry Cosmo. If he says he can grant your wish, then you can count on it!" Sonic reassured her.

"Your right. If anyone can do it, its Tails."

"That's the spirit!" he said giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Sonic."

"So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Doing it with Tails." He said, but was hit in the head by Amy's hammer.

"She said she wasn't doing it with him Sonic! I suggest you listen to her." She threatened him with the hammer.

"Ok, ok! It was only a joke. Sorry Cosmo." He apologized

"That's ok Sonic…"

Amy hit him again, "I said I was only joking!" Sonic yelled

"You two love birds need to calm down." Cosmo giggled

"We aren't love birds!" They both yelled at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Taismo Unending

Ch.4

Cosmo, Sonic, Amy and Cream were all talking in the hallway, when Knuckles came up from behind, "Hey guys. What's… Ahh!!! Its Cosmos' ghost!!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Cosmo reassured him

"Stay back! I'm warning you!!"

"Calm down knucklehead!" Sonic started, "Why would Cosmo want to hurt us?"

"Because Tails killed her! And we told him to!"

"I'm not here because of a grudge, Knuckles. If you don't remember, I was telling Tails to kill me… It was my sacrifice…"

"Yeah, that's what you want us to think! I'm not falling for another one! Hold up… where's Tails? And Eggman? Or.. the Chaotix? Ahh!! She's started already!!!" He shouted as he ran off.

Sonic, Amy and Cosmo looked at each other, then started to crack up.

"That Knuckles, he needs to get a hold of himself!" Cosmo said as she laughed

"Of course…" She stopped laughing, and her face grew serious, "Now… I have to kill him too…"

Sonic, Amy and Cream looked at her, then at each other, and ran off screaming.

Cosmo fell to the ground laughing so hard that she was crying, "Oh, I can't believe they bought that!"

~~~2 hours later~~~

Cosmo caught up with everyone, and convinced them that she was kidding. They also got Knuckles to believe that she wouldn't kill him, but Tails, Eggman and the Chaotix were nowhere to be found. The group was sitting at a table talking.

"So… Cosmo. You and Tails, huh?" Knuckles asked, sitting as far away from her as possible.

"Yep!" She giggled, "Me and Tails!"

"So, how long have you been in love?" Amy asked

"Well… we just told each other today, but I fell in love with him the first day we met. I'm not sure when Tails fell in love with me though…"

"That's how it was with me and Sonic! Love at first sight!" She stated as she rubbed into him.

"Yeah, right…" Sonic said in reply, and moved away.

Cosmo laughed, "You two would make a great couple!"

"No we wouldn't!" Sonic yelled

"Come on, Sonic! Just say you love me!" Amy pouted

"No way!"

"Stubborn as always…" Amy sighed.

Just then, Tails came running in, with Eggman trailing.

"Tails!" Cosmo shouted.

Tails ran to her, picked her up, flew into the air and spun her around.

"Cosmo!! I did it!!!" He exclaimed as he kissed her.

"You did what Tails?"

"I figured out how to grant your wish!!" He said with a huge smile.

"You… you did?!" She looked at him with awe

"Yes! I had an old project I was working on, but never got it to work. With Eggman's help, I figured it out!" He said very happily as he set her down.

"What is it Tails?"

"Come see for your self!" He said as he grabbed her arm and went for the door. But something along the way made him stop.

"Th… that cant be right…"

"What's wrong, Tails?"

"The.. the clock… it says its 11:57… But….. that….." he looked at his watch, then back at Cosmo with a horrified look, "C…Cosmo….. my watch is broken… there only 3 minuets left!"

"Wha… what?!?!" Cosmo was also shocked.

"Come on! We gotta go!!" Tails yelled as he pulled her arm.

She nodded, and they both took off, with everyone else in pursuit.

They reached a door, and Tails gestured for Cosmo to stay there as he ran in. A few moments later he returned, and had a number of items in his hand.

"Here, take these!" He yelled, and threw out the items to everyone, except Cosmo and himself.

"What's up with the bracelet?" Sonic asked as he starred at it.

"No time, just put it on!" Tails shouted, and they all did.

Tails looked at a nearby clock, and saw there was only 30 seconds left. "Quickly, hit the button on the front!" He yelled, and they all did. A shield formed around each of them once the button was pressed. Sonic was about to ask what it was, but Tails grabbed Cosmo and ran into the room with Eggman following.

"Tails, what's going on?" Cosmo asked as they entered.

Tails didn't answer, and pulled her up to the wall where an x was marked.

"Tails… what's going on?"

"You ready Eggman?" Tails asked.

"I need to run tests first…"

"No time, just DO IT!!" Tails yelled.

Cosmo looked very confused, "Tails, what's going on? What's happening?"

Tails looked at her with a very serious look, "Do you trust me?"

"Wha… what do you mean?"

Just then, Eggman walked up to what looked like a gun turret, and pointed it at them.

"T-Tails?! What are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Tails…"

"Do you trust me, Cosmo??"

She began to cry, and was very shaken. She didn't know what to say, and was very confused. She looked deeply into his eyes, and could see the fear and concern within.

"…Of…of course I trust you Tails…"

Tails smiled, and hugged her tightly, "Do it!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!!" He yelled, and Eggman pulled the trigger. There was a loud buzzing noise, and a bright light shot from the cannon.

"I love you Cosmo…" Tails said as the beam hit them. An orb of energy formed around them, and it expanded outward at a fast speed. It consumed the entire Typhoon, and when the light dissipated, Tails and Cosmo were gone…


	5. Chapter 5

Taismo Unending

Ch.5

"I love you Cosmo…" Tails said as the beam hit them. An orb of energy formed around them, and it expanded outward at a fast speed. It consumed the entire Typhoon, and when the light dissipated, Tails and Cosmo were gone…

"Hmm… it actually worked." Eggman said to himself

Sonic ran in, to find Eggman standing at the gun, and Tails and Cosmo where no where to be found.

"Eggman, what did you do to them?!" Sonic demanded

"Relax hedgehog, they're fine." He stated, and started to leave the room

"Whadaya mean 'they're fine'?" Sonic asked

"Exactly what it sounds like!" he said, and walked out the door

"Tell me what you did! NOW!!!!" Sonic yelled

"I was getting to that! Tails…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cosmo… are you alright?" Tails asked the shivering plant in his arms. She was taking sharp breaths, and seemed to be crying.

"Cosmo… are you ok?" Tails was concerned

Her breathing grew louder, and more frantic, as she leaned more and more into Tails.

"Cosmo…" Tails started, but she stopped breathing and fell to the ground.

"COSMO!!!!!!" Tails shouted as he picked up her motionless body.

"Wake up!!" he was crying into her, "Please, Cosmo…"

Tails looked up, and lifted her into his arms. He ran down the hallway, and into his room. He placed her on his bed, and stroked her hair, "Come on Cosmo… Breath!" He shouted.

He got up to her face, and joined their lips. He began to force air from his lungs, into hers, and occasionally stopped to do compressions on her chest.

"Come on, Cosmo! You can do it!!" he said as he pushed one more breath into her. She coughed violently, and slowly opened her eyes.

"T…Tails?"

"COSMO!!!!!!" He shouted and hugged her, "You're alive!!!"

"For the most part…" She said, and sat up.

"What happened Cosmo?"

"I'm not sure, Tails. All I remember was Eggman pointing that gun at us… What was that thing anyways?" She asked

"Cosmo, I granted your wish!" Tails said as he hugged her closer.

"What do you mean?" She was confused

"You said you wished you could stay here forever, and not just for today… So, I made today last forever."

"Wh…what?!" She asked, still very confused.

"Cosmo, I put a time dilation field around the ship. It's slowing down time so that years pass here before a second goes by outside the field." He explained.

Cosmo still didn't get it, "But… What about the others?"

"You're so selfless, Cosmo…" He hugged her tighter yet, "Those shield things I gave them will keep them out of it. And there are also shields around the engines and computers, so they keep flying home while we're here." He said

She pulled back a little, and gave him a smile, "I love you Tails… You're so smart…" She leaned in and kissed him.

She began to pull back, but Tails put his hand on her head, and pulled her face back to his.

"Cosmo… I shoulda told you I loved you…" he looked into her eyes, "I-I was just to shy… So, for you, I'm gonna stop being shy…" he said, and kissed her on the lips.

"..Oh, Tails…" She said softly, with tears welling in her eyes. She jumped onto him, kissing him in return. Tails was so shocked that he fell backwards with Cosmo on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and continued to kiss him. Tails starred into her eyes, blushing. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her back.

"I love you sooo much…" She said gently, and ran her fingers through his bangs.

He smiled, and gave her a wink, "I love you soo much too."

She took a deep breath, and rested her head on his chest.

Tails placed his hand on the back of her head, "You tired, Cosmo?"

She nodded gently, "A little…" *yawn*

"Alright." He said, and pulled the nearby blanket off his bed, and covered her with it. "You get some sleep… G'night, Cosmo."

"Goodnight Tails…" She said, and grabbed his hand. "Thanks for granting my wish."

A tear of happiness rolled down his face, "You're very welcome, Cosmo… I would do anything for you, my precious love…"


	6. Chapter 6

Taismo Unending

Ch.6

Cosmo woke up the next morning, and let out a huge yawn. She started to lift her head, but Tails' hand was still on it, so she decided to stay there. She rubbed her head into his chest ruff. She let out a sigh, and looked up to his face.

"Tails… I-I…" She began to cry

Tails heard her, and immediately woke up, "What's wrong, Cosmo?"

"T-Tails… are… are you mad at me?" She whimpered

"Of course not Cosmo! I would never be mad at you… why would you think that?"

"Because… I…I made you kill me… And… and because… I wanted you to grow our child… and now… you're not gonna see your friends again…"She stuttered

"Cosmo… I want to grow our child. And I want to be here with you, forever… I don't need my friends when I have you." He smiled at her.

"Tails…" She hugged him, "I-I know… you are mad at me…"

"No, Cosmo… I've never been happier then I am right now." He stroked her head.

"Tails… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have made you fire…" She cried into him

"Cosmo…" Tails' eyes welled up, "Don't be sad… you're gonna make me cry…"

"I'm sorry Tails…" She stopped crying, "I-I just want you to be happy…"

"Cosmo," He gave her a smile, "as long as I have you," He lifted her chin with his finger, "I will always be happy…" He finished with a kiss.

"Tails… your so caring…" She smiled at him.

She pulled the blanket off of them, and stood up to stretch, and Tails did the same.

"I never thought sleeping on the floor could be so comfortable." Tails said, picking up the blanket and placing it on the bed.

Cosmo giggled, "Can I see my seed Tails?"

"Sure thing Cosmo!" He said, holding it out to her.

She went to grab it, but Tails pulled back, "Cosmo, you said I can't let it go…"

"Tails… I don't want you to be mad at me… please just give me the seed."

"Cosmo, why do you think I'll be mad at you? I want to grow this child with you."

"Tails… we're only eight… I think we should wait until we're older to grow it…"

"Why Cosmo? I want to have a child to care for. Especially if its yours." Tails smiled to her

"But… what if you're not happy? Then you'll be mad at me…" She said with a tear

"Cosmo… I won't be mad, okay."

"Tails…" She was conflicted. She wanted to have the child, but she wasn't sure if Tails really would.

Tails seemed to notice this, and devised a plan, "Alright Cosmo… If you really want to wait…" He held out the seed to her.

"Thanks, Tails." She said, and grabbed it. "Come on, lets go…" She said, and walked to the door. Leaving the seed on Tails' desk.

"Coming!" He said, and when he walked by the seed, he picked it up with his tail and clenched it tightly.

"Where we goin'?"

"Lets get something to eat." She said, and grabbed his hand.

"Alright."


	7. Chapter 7

Taismo Unending

Ch.7

"Erm, Cosmo… we have a problem…" Tails said as he walked over to Cosmo.

"What's wrong, Tails?"

"…We… we're outa food, Cosmo…" He said

"Wha… what?!" Cosmo was shocked.

Tails began to rub his arm, "It looks like we ate it all…"

"What are we gonna do, Tails."

"I'm not sure…" He sighed, "I'm sorry Cosmo… I let you down again…"

Cosmo got up, and held him, "Tails… Its not your fault. We'll figure something out…"

"You're right, Cosmo. I'll go work on it…"

"Alright, Tails. You want some help?" She offered

"No… I'll be good… But, there's something I wanted to ask you, Cosmo."

"What's that, Tails?"

"Cosmo, why do you think I'm mad at you?" He looked into her eyes, which were welling up.

"Tails…I-I…" She turned away.

"What is it Cosmo? You can tell me." Tails was concerned

"Tails…I had… a dream." She looked back at him, "It was horrible…"

"Tell me about it."

"I… I can't…"

"Please…" Tails hugged her, "I'm not mad, and never will be… I just want to know why you think I will be…"

Cosmo felt tears falling on the back of her neck, and decided to tell him, "Well… you…you got mad at me. It was a few days from now… you told me that I shouldn't have gone. You said I was stupid, and you yelled at me…" She was now crying into him.

"Cosmo, I would never yell at you, or call you names." Tails rubbed her back.

She started to cry more, and continued, "Then… a few months later… you yelled at me again… you said that it was my fault you would never see your friends again. You said that I shouldn't have came back… that I should have just stayed dead… and…..and you… you pushed me down…."

"I would never hurt you Cosmo… I love you. I honestly would rather be here with you then with my friends. I mean, sure I'll miss them, but I have you back now… that's what matters." Tails tried to comfort her.

Cosmo began to take sharp breaths as she wept into Tails' fur, "It… it only got worse… Tails…"

"You don't have to tell me Cosmo… I just wanted to…" He was cut off

"You stayed away from me… you wouldn't talk to me… 7 years Tails… you completely avoided me for 7 years!"

"Cosmo, I…"

"Then… our child was born… You said that it was my responsibility to watch over him… You told me you didn't want him… you said you hated him…" She said weakly

"Cosmo, I could never hate our child! And, of course I would want him, and take responsibility for him." Tails reassured her

"Tails… I told you that you had too… and…" She let go of him and turned around, "You hit me Tails… several times….." She said weakly

Tails was so shocked that he couldn't respond, "C-Cosmo… I…I wouldn't… you know I wouldn't…"

She continued to cry, and Tails walked up from behind and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Cosmo…", he turned her around, and grabbed onto her arms as she held her hands to her chest, "I love you. And I would sooner die then lay a hand on you." He ensured her, and kissed her on the lips. "Don't worry Cosmo, I'll take care of you, and our child." He said gently.

"Tails… its just… I'm not sure…" She looked down, but Tails put his finger on her chin, and raised it up.

"Cosmo… don't worry."

"Alright, Tails… but I still don't think we should have the child yet…"

"Ok Cosmo. If that's what you want." Tails said

"I love you Tails…" Cosmo said to him, and gave him a kiss, "But we still have a problem…"

"I know… I'll figure it out." He said, and started to think. "I know!" He exclaimed, and snapped his fingers.

He walked over to a cabinet, and opened it. He pulled something out, and walked back to Cosmo.

"These are Sonics' energy bars. We can eat them until I solve our problem." He said and held one out to her.

"Thanks Tails. But… what if you can't…"

Tails cut her off, "Don't worry. I will."


	8. Chapter 8

Taismo Unending

Ch.8

Tails had been working all day on a way to solve their problem. He had come up with a couple different ideas, but none of them would have worked….

Cosmo walked in, and found him sitting at the table with his head down.

"Tails… You should take a break now… Its getting kind late." She put her hands on his shoulders.

"I guess your right, Cosmo…" Tails sighed and slowly stood up. He turned to face his beloved Cosmo, and looked into her cerulean eyes. He could feel the concern she felt for him just by looking into them. He gently griped her palms and grew close to her.

"Cosmo… I'm sorry for this whole mess…" He a large tear rolled down his muzzle, "I just…"

Cosmo leaned in and kissed him, "Tails, Don't worry about it… lets go back to your… our room." She smiled

"Ok Cosmo." Tails smiled back, and they left for their room.

Once there, Tails walked in in a sulky way, and Cosmo closed the door behind them. Tails stood there with his head down, and let out a sigh.

"I gotta do something to make him feel better…" She thought to herself.

She had an idea, and moved on it. She slowly walked up to Tails and wrapped her arms around him. She snuggled her head next to his, and kissed his check.

"What'cha doin, Cosmo?" Tails asked, and she kissed him again.

She ran her fingers gently through his fur, and continued kissing him.

"Cosmo…?" She got in front of him, and stared and they looked into each others eyes deeply.

"I love you Tails…" She sighed, and kissed him on the lips.

They didn't stop there. They kissed again, and again, each time more passionately.

Cosmo slowly pulled him back with her to the bed, and they sat down on it, while still kissing. Tails pulled his legs up onto the bed, and leaned into Cosmo. He continued to lean into her until she was on her back, and Tails was on top of her.

"Tails, what are you doing?" Cosmo asked as he lay on top of her.

He ran his fingers through her hair, and blushed as she looked at him.

"I've never seen him like this…" She thought as he put his tails behind her head as a pillow.

"Cosmo… Thanks for making me happy again, my love" He kissed her again.

"You're welcome Tails…" She kissed him back.

They continued to lay there for a while. Tails was stroking Cosmos' head, and Cosmo was rubbing Tails' back. She smiled at him, and pulled her hands to her chest.

"Tails… you make me so happy…" She said with a tear in her eye.

Tails wiped it away with his finger, "I try my best…" he said and gave her a very comforting smile.

Cosmo closed her eyes, and smiled back. She grabbed the amulet on her chest, and carefully pulled it off…


	9. Chapter 9

Taismo Unending

Ch.9

Tails wiped it away with his finger, "I try my best…" he said and gave her a very comforting smile.

Cosmo closed her eyes, and smiled back. She grabbed the amulet on her chest, and carefully pulled it off. She placed it on the desk next to the bed, and kissed Tails again.

"I love you…" She said with a hint of excitement.

"What are you doing, Cosmo?" Tails asked as she grabbed the bottom of her blouse.

Her face grew deep red and her breathing became more rapid as she slowly pulled it over her head.

"C-Cosmo…?"

She slid the sleeves off her arms and threw the blouse on the ground. She then wrapped her arms around his body, and pulled herself up to his face.

"I love you Tails." She kissed him

"Uhh.. I-I love you too, Cosmo." Tails was confused by her actions.

She kissed him again, then laid back down. She grew redder, and pulled the straps of her dress off her shoulders.

Tails face grew bright red, and he looked into her aroused eyes.

"Cosmo… you want me too…"

"Yes!" Cosmo said excitedly

Tails gasped, and took a gulp, "C-Cosmo…I-I don't think I can…"

Cosmo ran her finger along the back of his ear, "Of course you can." She giggled.

Tails began to shake, "B-But Cosmo… I…I'm only…"

"Tails, don't worry." Cosmo gently stroked her hand through his bangs, "We should so this, its not wrong… unless… you don't love me?"

"N-No Cosmo, I do love you… its just…" He stopped as his eyes met with hers. He looked into her shimmering azure eyes, and felt warmth and comfort inside. He continued to examine her face, from her blushing checks, to her lips caught in a smirk.

"Cosmo… you're so beautiful…" He said breathlessly

Cosmo let out a giggle, "You're pretty handsome as well, Tails."

Tails continued to stare at her, and she giggled again.

"Wanna see more?" She asked, and pulled his hands to her dress straps.

His breathing became very rapid, and he grabbed the straps. He slowly began to pull them down as his body began to shake, and sweat was running down his face.

Cosmo closed her eyes, and let out a little noise as Tails began to reveal her body.

He pulled it down a bit further, then stopped with a sharp breath. His pupils dilated, and he passed out on top of her…


End file.
